The proposed Core D (Community Engagement, Outreach and Dissemination) will utilize and enrich an already strong foundation of pre-existing community relationships and community engagement mechanisms, including leveraging resources from highly successful community partnerships. Core D will also build tailormade strategies to meet its overarching goal to use bidirectional partnerships among researchers, clinicians, community-based organizations and residents, in order to spur development of effective clinical intervention and prevention for stroke in racial/ethnic minority groups, accelerate translation of discovery into practice, and advance understanding of stroke disparities. Core D will address the following Aims: Aim 1. Promote and sustain community-academic partnerships through bidirectional knowledge sharing between community and academia to ensure that new scientific discovery in stroke prevention and disparities is relevant to community needs. Aim 2. Strengthen community infrastructure for sustainable partnered research in stroke and stroke disparities by building self-sustaining mechanisms through which stroke related research will be maintained and expanded. Aim 3. Advance understanding of general disparities research by broadening outreach across affected diseases and communities on a local, state and national level. The Core's ability to reach different diverse communities will be used to propose new disparifies research studies and pave the way toward future studies using community-academic partnerships to develop effective prevention and intervention strategies to promote meaningful reducfions in stroke occurrence in underrepresented populafions across the US. Aim 4. Establish metrics to assess progress of Specific Aims. Aims 1-3 are interdependent but, during the SPIRP's five-year operafions, it is expected that Core D will leverage Aims 2 and 3 from outcomes of the previous aim. It is thus crucial that Core D use measures to define benchmarks to assess progress and elicit meaningful qualitative and quantitative feedback from all project partners equally.